


First Year

by mountainofschist



Series: If These Walls Could Talk [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, There's no one from the books, This is a dare, this is about my friends and I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place in the Harry Potter universe, except for the fact that no one from the books ever existed. It starts at Hogwarts during 2009 and is about the adventures my friends and I go through during our seven years at Hogwarts. My friends talked me into writing this and I'm actually kinda proud of it.





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference because I really suck at writing character's details
> 
> Paige- Tan skin, extremely curly dark brown hair, freckles and brown-ish gold eyes. Gryffindor-13- 3rd year  
> Michaela-Light skin, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Hufflepuff-13-3rd year  
> Kelsey-Light skin, curly brown hair with hazel eyes. ??-11- 1st year  
> Easton-dark skin, straightened black hair and brown eyes??-11-1st year  
> Sarah-light skin, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. ??-11-1st year
> 
> This is my first shot at anything Harry Potter related, so I apologise in advance if anything is wrong!
> 
> Enjoy!!

               Kelsey couldn’t hide the excited smile that stretched its way across her face as Hogwarts Express pulled out from King’s Cross Station. She sat down when the station was out of her sight and frowned when she took in the empty compartment that she was sitting in. Kelsey poked her finger through the pet carrier sitting on the bench next to her.“Stop freaking out, Cheetah. You’re going to be fine, it’s just a train.” Kelsey looked back out the window with a sigh. _I hope I can actually make friends this year. Cheetah isn’t always the best company._ She whipped her head around as another first year stumbled into Kelsey’s compartment.

The girl set a pet carrier down and sat across from Kelsey. “Hi, my name’s Easton!” Kelsey smiled back.

“Hi! I’m Kelsey!” Kelsey’s eyes focused on the carrier as a white paw shot out the front.

Easton smiled and tickled the soft pink pads on the bottom.

“What’s your cat’s name?”

“Her name’s Kora.”

Kelsey smiled and pointed to her own carrier, “The grump that’s hiding in mine is Cheetah.” Easton laughed and smiled as another girl walked into their compartment.

“Man, I’m glad I finally found an open compartment! I’ve been roaming this train since we took off!”

Kelsey gave the girl a small wave, “I’m Kelsey!”

Easton gave an over enthusiastic wave , “I’m Easton!”

The girl set her owl cage on the floor and sat with a huff, “I’m Sarah.”

Easton looked between the other girls. “This year is going to be amazing!”

 

  
             Kelsey gripped the edge of the boat as they rowed across the Black Lake. Easton looked over at Kelsey, a smile plastered on her face. It faded when she noticed Kelsey’s white knuckles.

“Do you not like boats?”

Kelsey shook her head. “I like boats, just not ones that threaten to tip at any slight movement.”

The boy in front of Kelsey gave her a devious grin before rocking the boat. Kelsey let out a fear filled shout and gripped the boat even tighter.

Easton quickly slapped the boy across the back of his head. “Stop it Lane!”

Lane narrowed his eyes at Easton, rubbing the back of his head.

Kelsey laughed, “How much do you wanna bet He’s a Slytherin?” Easton tilted her head, deep in thought.

“Three galleons and I say He’s a Gryffindor.”

Kelsey shook Easton’s hand, “Deal, but for his sake he’d better hope he doesn’t get Gryffindor, my sister might only be a third year but I’ve heard that she’s already shooting for Prefect.”

Easton snorted, “I hope you’re not that ambitious!”

Kelsey shrugged, “I think it would be awesome if I became Prefect, but I really want to be Captain of my house’s Quidditch team!”

Easton turned to Sarah, “What do you want to do?”

Sarah shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t want to be Prefect and I don’t like Quidditch so maybe I’ll just focus on my magic.”

Easton laughed, “I can tell which one of us is going to have her nose in a cauldron all seven years.”

“What do you want Easton?” Sarah asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

“I think I might want to be head girl, maybe I’ll fight Kelsey for Prefect.” Easton and Kelsey stared at each other, challenge glowing in their eyes.

“May the fight begin, Easton.” They didn’t break their stare as they shook hands. Sarah laughed,

“Calm down, you guys first have to find out if you’re in the same house!”

Kelsey shrugged, “We can still push each other.”

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled, “I am surrounded by dorks.”

 

                Kelsey fidgeted in the throng of First Years standing at the front of the Great Hall. She felt the excitement build as the first name was called.

“Badell, Lane!”

Kelsey watched as the blond haired boy from the boat walked to the front. He sat on the stool and almost immediately after Professor Hemmingsen put the Sorting Hat on his head, it shouted.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Kelsey looked back to Easton, a smug grin on her face. Easton let out a huff and handed her friend three galleons. Kelsey stuck them in her pocket and continued watching student after student be sorted.

“Barton, Cory!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Bertz, Abigail!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Carter, Ebony!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Crabtree, Rebecca!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“DeMers, Matthew!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Gregory, Jordan!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Kelsey looked up as Professor Hemmingsen called another name.

“Herndon, Sarah!”

Kelsey gave the blonde a supportive thumbs up as she walked to the front. Kelsey stood on the balls of her feet, anxiously awaiting the hat’s decision.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Sarah smiled and walked over to join her house. Kelsey’s heart dropped and she turned back to Easton.

“I was hoping that we would all be in the same house.”

Easton nodded, “But it's okay, we’ll still be friends!” Kelsey hugged her friend as Professor Hemmingsen continued the ceremony.

“Kruger, Karisa!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

"Kruse, Jacob!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!'

“Lehman, Kelsey!”

Kelsey wiped her hands on her skirt as she walked up to the stool. She laughed as her sister stood and cheered from Gryffindor’s table. Headmistress Talley gave Paige a stern look, causing the latter to sit down with a sheepish grin on her face. Kelsey sat on the stool and felt her heart race as Professor Hemmingsen put the hat on her head.

              Kelsey stiffened as she heard the hat whisper to her, “Yes, I see. You’re loyal to a fault, kind but ambitious and daring. You’re also very intelligent and creative, you would suit Ravenclaw very well.... Quidditch Captain, eh? Gryffindor has the best Quidditch team… Ah, you don’t want to be in your sister’s shadow… or your mother’s. Yes, I remember sorting her, she was a perfect Ravenclaw but she wanted to be a Hufflepuff because of her sister, I still made her a Ravenclaw though… One of your friends is in Slytherin, and you want to be with her, but it doesn’t fit you. HUFFLEPUFF!” The Sorting Hat boomed. Kelsey smiled and went to join her house.

She sat next to a tall third year brunette, “Hi! I’m Michaela!”

Kelsey smiled, “You’re Paige’s friend!”

Michaela gave Kelsey a big hug, “Welcome to Hufflepuff!”

“Nyman, Rebecca!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Palmer, Sydnee!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Shakes, Samantha!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Slaubaugh, Lydia!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Stansbury, Ericka!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Theiling, Erica!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Trautman, Abigail!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Valez, Tessa!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Warters, Audrey!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Williams, Easton!”

Kelsey beamed up at Easton as she sat on the stool. Easton smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kelsey wrapped Easton in a big hug as her friend sat next to her. “I guess we will have to fight over Prefect!”

That earned a chuckle from Michaela, “You and Paige are definitely related.”

 

  
                Kelsey couldn’t hide the smile from her face as she stood on the grounds with her flying class. Professor Rew walked between the two lines of students, eyeing each of them.

“Good afternoon, students.” He stopped at one end of the lines and waited for his class to respond.

“Good afternoon Professor Rew!”

He gave them all a warm smile. “Today is your first flying lesson! I want all of you to start by walking up to the left side of your broom.” He waited for everyone to get situated, “Now, I want you to hold out your right hand over your broom and say up!”

Kelsey stuck out her hand and shouted, “Up!” The broom immediately flew into her hand and the rest of the class stared at her.

Professor Rew walked up to her, surprise shining in his eyes, “It normally takes everyone a few tries before getting their broom to move. I’m impressed, Miss Lehman.”

Kelsey smiled back at him, “Thank you, Professor!”

He walked back to the end of the lines and shouted, “What are you all waiting for? Keep trying!”

Lane was the next person to get their broom to move and he was slowly followed by everyone else.

“Now that all of you are holding your brooms, I want you to mount them and hold on tight.”

Kelsey mounted her broom and gripped the smooth, weathered wood.

“Good, now, I want you to push off and hover for a few moments before leaning forward and touching back down.”

Kelsey pushed off, a smile returning to her face as she hovered several feet above the ground. She looked down at Professor Rew and he smiled back, nodding. Kelsey leaned forward and touched back down.

“You’re a natural on the broom, Miss Lehman. You could have a real shot at getting on the Quidditch team next year.”

She beamed back at him as Easton gave her a thumbs up. _I’m a natural!_

  


             Paige held back a chuckle as she watched her younger sister rave about her first day of classes.

“Professor Rew says that I’m a natural and that I have a good shot of making the team next year!”

Paige hugged Kelsey, “If that’s the case, you’ll be the first Lehman to play Quidditch in Hogwarts history!”

Kelsey gave her older sister an exasperated look, “Paige, we’re the first Lehmans’ to attend Hogwarts! Dad’s whole side is muggle and American!”

Paige shrugged, “I’m not wrong though.”

Kelsey shoved her sister away, “I have to do homework. Professor Hemmingsen already wants us to do readings for Potions.”

Paige jogged to catch up to her sister, waggling an eyebrow. “You’d better do those readings if you like your eyebrows!”

Kelsey let out a giggle, “Do you know that he uses you as an example in the safety lecture?”

Paige nodded, “He asked me this year if it was okay. I kinda like being famous though.” Kelsey smiled.

“Keep saying that, Unibrow.”

Paige gasped, “I resent that remark! My eyebrow has grown back perfectly!”

Kelsey rolled her eyes before turning into the corridor by the kitchen, “Talk to you later!” Kelsey tapped her cherry wand on the barrel and walked into the Hufflepuff common room. Kelsey walked up to her bed to find an envelope laying on it. She opened it and read the letter

_Miss Kelsey Lehman,_

_I couldn’t help but admire your skill and grace at flying earlier today. I would like to take you under my wing and train you outside of class so that you can reach your fullest potential before Quidditch tryouts at the beginning of next year. If you wish to do this come speak to me at the end of class tomorrow, if you don’t just ignore this letter._

_Professor Stephen Rew_

 

Kelsey dropped her bag and flopped on her bed, letting out a cry of joy as she hugged Cheetah.

Michaela and Easton came running into the room, “What?”

Kelsey sat up, excitement glowing in her eyes as she released the annoyed tortie, “Professor Rew wants to train me for Quidditch tryouts next year!”

Easton ran up to her friend and tackled her in a hug. “Bro! That’s amazing! I could tell that something like this was gonna happen after class today! You did everything like it was nothing!”

Kelsey looked up to Michaela, “I’m gonna play Quidditch next year!”


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My life has been super crazy and I've had horrible writer's block. But the good news is that Ive started writing again and the newest chapter should be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My sister actually did burn her eyebrow off in Chemistry five years ago when she imploded a test tube. Because of her, our high school stopped allowing us to heat test tubes with bunsen burners. Her eyebrow hasn't grown completely back in real life though.


End file.
